Destiel Fanfic
by theshippingpineapple
Summary: Cas possesses a girl and pretends to be someone else to get Dean to like hin
1. Chapter 1

**CAS POV**

It was sad.

Dean was at the bar, probably with some girl, probably she was coming up to him and flirting, and smiling, and he was looking her up and down with his eyes filled with lust roaming all around her curves, and she was placing her hands on his back, and... and... and they were kissing, and... Castiel clutched his head and groaned. He didn't even want to think about it.

WHY was Dean so obsessed with women? Why would he rather spend the night with a whore from the bar than the angel that died for him time and time again? Because of gender? Because of a stupid thing like the fact that Jimmy, his vessel, happened to be male? Castiel was an angel! He was above gender, he loved for the soul, Dean's perfect genderless soul... DAMN IT!

Cas stood up. He was sitting outside on a bench at a local gas station in some small town Sam and Dean were investigating a case in. It was almost midnight, and the angel was sure that if he could feel cold, he would be. There were so many stars up in the sky, thought Castiel as he looked up, trying to move his thoughts to a different topic. There were also so many angels in heaven. And there were so many people on earth. There were also so many girls who wanted to sleep with Dean Winchester. Cas managed a small laugh. His mind always brought him back here, didn't it? Cas put his hands in his pockets and walked into the gas station convenience store.

"How can I help ya?" A cheery, slightly ditzy-looking strawberry blonde greeted Castiel at the counter. She smiled wide at him and seemed genuinely happy. It annoyed Cas. This was the kind of girl Dean would eye at the bar.

But as the girl reached to take Cas's money when he bought the pie he wanted for Dean, he saw a flash of silver under her cashier vest. A cross necklace. He smiled. This girl respected angels, respected the lord. That was always nice to see.

"I like your necklace," He said.

"Oh, thank you," She bubbled.

"Are you a faithful Christian?" Castiel asked, he was a bit curious.

"As faithful as they get!" She giggled. "I LOVE god, and angels! In fact, I'm Buddy Boyle's niece! Can you believe that? Oh, do you listen to my uncle?"

That's when it hit him.

There was a girl standing in front of him who was what Dean would call smoking hot. She was not really that smart. She believed in Buddy Boyle.

Castiel felt terrible, he really did, for what he was about to do. But being used by an angel to get a hot guy is alot better that being used by an angel to murder someone.

"Yes," Said Castiel, "I'm very familiar with your uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAS POV**

Castiel experimentally clenched and unclenched his fists. Or should he say her fists? He was in the disabled washroom with an unconscious Jimmy lying on the floor. They had chosen the disabled bathroom because it was the only gender-neutral one, and no one was supposed to see the flash of light and the smoke that was caused by an angel possession. Not that anyone was around to see, it was the middle of the night after all.

"I really should have thought this through," Muttered Cas as he looked down at Jimmy. What was he going to do with him? He would wake up in about an hour... Castiel couldn't just LEAVE him there... Besides, he would need to re-posses him when he was done with the girl. Her name was Alexa, according to the nametag, but Castiel didn't suppose it mattered. At the moment, the issue was with Jimmy. Maybe Cas could rent him a hotel, and try and explain somewhat what was going on? He grabbed Jimmy's arm and flew to an empty motel room. One of the perks of teleportation, he thought, was not having to pay for motels. He had chosen a rather un-visited one, because this way it was unlikely for someone else to try and rent this room.

He quickly scribbled out a note for Jimmy, describing basically what happened, (Okay, lying, but really, was the truth necessary here?), and then...

And then..?

Castiel frowned. What exactly was he supposed to do? Now that he was Alexa, he just kind of assumed that he would get a chance to be with Dean. But clearly that wasn't going to happen. How was he going to approach Dean? At a Bar? Dean always slept with those girls and ditched them. He supposed that he could follow Dean across the country, possessing a new girl at each case, but that wasn't the point. That was the exact opposite of the point. He didn't WANT to have sex with Dean, he wanted to be in an actual legitimate relationship. Something that meant something more than gender, something more than lust. But how was he going to make that happen?

No, thought Castiel, I can make it happen. Meet Dean in a bar, have an amazing, intellectual conversation, let him take me to the motel, and then tell him that I don't want to have inetercourse. Maybe he would understand, finally. Yes, he would. He had to.

"mmph."

Castiel turned around to find Jimmy slowly waking up. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a clothing store. He couldn't go to see Dean looking like a store clerk, could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**((Authors note: I got a lot of awesome reveiws for this and I just wanted to give a shoutout to NemYuu93 who gave me some pretty genuine feedback and asked me kindly to elaborae on feelings and stuff... so yeah I'm trying to do that more! And also longer chapters. Those would be good.))**

**DEAN POV**

The bar was nearly empty. There was a drunk in the corner laughing with his buddies, two young adults who looked like they got drinks with fake IDs making out, and another lonely guy sitting at a barstool far away from him. Dean sighed. Saying 'another lonely guy' implied that there were at least two, and there were. There was him.

Sam was being a bit of an ass, probably because he was mad at Dean for lying to him about Gadreel. Dean couldn't really BLAME him for being pissed off, but it still hurt. They weren't really talking, which was fine, because Dean didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but it still somehow really hurt. Kevin was dead, which sucked. Charlie was who knows where, but it was definetely not on earth, so It didn't really matter. Everyone else was in the same boat as Kevin, which means brutally murdered.

Well, Cas was alive and well, which was a bit of a consolement, but they weren't really the best of friends at the moment. Although they _were _on surprisingly good terms, comparing to everyone else. Cas still didn't know about the mark of cain, and Dean intended to keep it that way, at least untill the "effects" of it started happing. He was starting to regret not asking Cain what the were.

The creaking of the wood floor behind him caused his thoughts to shatter. He turned around a bit, finding himself face to face with a girl. She was pretty damn hot, too. Her hair was blonde and wavy, and her eyes were a brilliant blue. Dean smiled, looking her up and down a bit.

"Hey," He said. The girl smiled. It was small, but warm. She seemed familiar somehow, but Dean couldn't place it. He wathched her as she sat down next to him.

"My name is Alexa," She said.

"I'm Frank," Said Dean, using a fake name just like always. Alexa's smile seemed to break for a moment, but maybe he had just imagined it.

"So, Alexa, what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

"Talking to you."

Dean smiled. "I hope we can do more than just talk..."

Alexa bit her lip a bit. "I hope so too," She said with a very shy smile. Dean felt kind of bad if he was going to have a one night stand with this girl, she seemed so innocent. But she WAS in a dingy bar at one in the morning, so she probably wasn't as uncorrupt as she seemed. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her stiffen, and then relax and put her hands on the back of his head. He kissed her deeper, pulling her closer. She slid off her chair, and so did he, and they ended up standing and kissing for a while, untill he had to break it off to breathe. The guilt was back; the kiss had been a gentle one of a young girl, not the rough on of a slut looking for sex. But at this point, he didn't really care anymore. Either she was faking innocent, (That would be a reasonable trick to get guys, he thought), or she really was, and then maybe this could be a learning experience. Yeah, OK, he was just fumbling for excuses. There was just something that really made him want to take her home.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked her. He saw indescision flicker on her face for a bit, but then she nodded warily. Again there was guilt.

"So, Frank... what do you do for a living?" Asked Alexa.

"I'm a mechanic," He said, instantly spewing out his easiest lie. "What about you?"

"I work at a gas station."

"Hey, those both involve cars!" He said as they both got into the impala. She smiled.

"Speaking of cars, I really like yours."

"Really? She's a 19-"

"-67 Chevrolet Impala. I'm aware."

Dean grinned at her. "Ever had sex in a '67 chevy? Or do you wanna wait till we get back to the motel?"

Again, he saw a bit of unease and panic on her face. And again, it was quickly covered up by a smile. It looked a bit more fake this time, and he started to feel uncomfortable. Maybe this sweet girl WASN'T ready for a one night stand. Maybe he should just leave. That would be better for both of them.

"I can wait," she said, and somehow he ended up driving.

When they were nearly there, it occurred to him that she hadn't seemed surprised at all when he said motel instead of house. He looked over at her, and he felt the same way he did when he first met her at the bar- like he knew her. But he didn't.

As soon as they got into his room, he slammed the door and shoved his mouth on to her's . He pushed her down onto the bed and worked his arm up under her shirt. He found her bra strap and unfastened it with one hand while the other was wrapped up in her hair. He pulled the bra out and dropped it onto the floor, and was about to pull off his shirt when he saw her face.

It wasn't the face of happiness and looking forward to sex.

It wasn't the face of fear and wanting things to go slower.

He saw anger.

"DEAN!" She screamed, grabbing his arm. With a sinking stomach, he realized that in his T-shirt, the mark of Cain was visible. And he also realized, at about the same time, that this Alexa girl wan't a girl at all. A demon, probably.

Dean didn't have the Demon knife, Sam did, and Sam was staying in a different hotel room. Dean did have an angel blade though, which works just as well. He threw her off the bed, and after he landed on top of her, he pinned her down and reached under the bed, pulling out his angel blade.

"Dean!" She screamed as he held the sword to her throat. "Please, no!"

Dean could see fear all across her face, but he kept the knife at her neck.

"Dean, I'm not a Demon!"

"Likely story."

"I... I'm an angel."


	4. Chapter 4

**((Authors Note: Just to be clear, this takes place in season 9 after episode 11 and before episode 14. It's probably either going to stay here or go off into the future in an alternate timeline, but I'm not 100% sure yet.))**

**CAS POV**

Cas and Dean were at a stalemate. Dean didn't want to talk about the Mark, and Cas didn't want to talk about why he had tried to hook up with him at a bar. Fortunately, Dean didn't know it was him. Cas couldn't let that happen, It would be... catastrophic.

No, Cas had been pinned down, and Dean had cut him, just a bit, to see if he really was an angel. Sure enough, grace shined out. It still hurt, but he could deal with it. After Dean knew he was an angel, he made up some story about being called Eliana. Cas knew an angel called Eliana, but she was dead, so taking her name wouldn't be too hard. At the moment, he was sitting on one side of the bed, Dean on the other. Dean finally broke the silence by standing up, picking up the knife, and coming around to face him.

"Okay, I just- Why?" Asked Dean. "Why would you pose as a random girl in a bar? How do I know you aren't working for Bartholomew or something?"

Cas sighed heavily. "I'm not working for Bartholomew, but that's the least of your problems. The mark of Cain? Dean, do you have any idea what that MEANS?"

"No, actually, I don't, but I don't care at the moment."

"WHY NOT?!" Cas stood up and looked Dean straight in the eye, getting very, very angry. "The Mark of Cain has impact that even the Angels don't know about. How- How did you even get it? And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Wait- tell you?"

Cas winced. He had to be more careful.

"Tell Castiel, I mean. We're... aquainted. If you had told him I would know. AND YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!"

"I didn't tell him for THIS reason! He would flip out at me just like you're doing!"

"THE MARK! LEGEND SAYS THAT IT SEPARATES YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY, DOOMING YOU TO BE ALONE!" He was aware of how loud he was yelling, but he was really really mad. "DO YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR LIFE ALONE, DEAN? THIS MEANS THAT YOU WON'T HAVE SAM, YOU WON'T HAVE CAS, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYBODY! IT MEANS- IT MEANS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT THE ONES YOU LOVE! WHERE'S SAM, IN ANOTHER HOTEL ROOM? IT'S STARTING, DEAN, AND YOU CAN'T STOP IT! SO LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME WHY!"

Dean's expression was pure shock. He looked almost speechless, and worried as well. "It dooms me to be alone forever?"

Cas couldn't find the words to say. How could Dean not know? But he couldn't yell anymore. His anger had more turned into sadness. He sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Dean. But don't- don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it."

"We?"

"Why do you think I showed up?"

"Well, you said you wanted to 'do more than talk', so I just kind of assumed you wanted to sleep with me..."

"Dean, this isn't funny. It's very serious."

"OK, fine. So alone forever, huh?"

"Yes. But maybe we can try and delay that from happening."

"Delay it? Isn't there any way to, I don't know, stop it?"

"Unfortunately, only removing the mark will do that. However, there is no known way to do that other than to transfer it to someone else, and finding someone willing to take it will be difficult. I still do not know how you received it, but I assume that you are not going to tell me."

"Wait, back up a bit," Said Dean, frowning. "You said get rid of it. What If I don't want to do that?"

"What- Why would you not want that?" Cas was horrified.

"Because only someone who has the mark can kill Abbadon! You know that."

"But why does it have to be YOU, Dean? For once, why can't it be someone else?"

"It never is anyone else! You know that, too!"

"That's the way things have gone in the past, but maybe we can change it this time!"

Dean didn't say anything, and when Cas next looked up at him, he was at the other side of the room, his back turned. Cas got up, walked over to him, stood behind him, and spoke.

"Always you," He said. "Remember when Castiel 'gripped you tight and raised you from perdition'? Why were you in hell in the first place? Because it had to be you, not your brother who died. And when you were free, there was a prophecy saying that you would stop the apocalypse. And you did stop it, but it cost you your brother. Of course, he came back. He had to, because if he stayed dead and you alive, then it wouldn't be you, it would be him. Next It was the Leviathans, and it was you who went to Purgatory for a year."

Cas paused for a moment, finding the right words to say.

"And then the trials. But something was different, It wasn't you. It was Sam. Closing hell was a job for Sam. He didn't finish it, because you couldn't let anything bad happen to him, you only let bad things happen to YOU. So here are my reasons for giving up the mark: Firstly, because it doesn't always have to be YOU, you don't deserve that. But secondly, because if the legend of the mark comes to pass, (and it will), you and Sam will be separated. And then you can't protect him. Dean, I know you two are fighting, but your first instinct is always to keep him safe. If you lose the mark you can do that. And if you keep the mark, who knows what will happen to him, and who knows what will happen to you."

Dean didn't move. Cas could hear his breathing, steady and deep. It made him want to hold Dean and tell him everything would be okay, but they both knew that was a lie, and Dean would never let him do anything like that regardless. But right now this was all about keeping Dean safe. Keeping him from being alone forever, which would be horrible for both of them. However, when Dean turned around, there was no worry in his eyes. There was no sadness. No apology. Not even a hint of thankfulness for what Cas had said. His expression was blank, painfully so.

"No. Eliana, the last time I tried to protect my brother, I made him hate me, and got Kevin killed. Sam has been requesting me not to protect him this whole time, and it's time that I started listening."

"It's not Sam that's the problem." Cas looked down. "It's you. I don't want you to be alone forever."

"You don't even know me."

"I know about you. And I admire you, Dean. And I don't want you to be alone."

"I said no."

"Alright."

"Wait, You're giving up that easily?"

"I said I know about you, and I know that you're stubborn. But I'm hoping that maybe you can keep the mark, and not suffer the effect."

"You didn't think that there was a way before I said I wasn't going to give it up."

"That's true, but only because this way is called ignoring the power of it and staying with the people you care about anyways."

"Will that work?"

"Honestly? I don't think so. But It's worth a try."

"So you're saying I try and convince Sam to start talking to me again? I don't think he will listen."

"Well, Sam's going to be hard, but maybe after you've killed Abbadon, you can work on that. I'm assuming the mark will be gotten rid of immediately after, right?"

"I'm not-"

"Dean..."

"OK, fine, after I kill Abbadon it goes."

"Good. You'd better kill her quickly."

Dean smiled a bit, which made Cas smile a bit as well.

"Trust me, I will," He said. "In the meantime, no matter what the mark's magic says, can you a least try and get on better terms with him?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

For a while, neither of them spoke. Dean sat down and looked away from him, but he kept gazing at Dean. Now that the whole mark of Cain business had settled down, he was able to think about the whole 'I'm a girl!' situation. It seemed strange to be doing it during a time like this. Not that strange, though. Any chance to be with Dean is good, he thought.

"I feel like I've known you for a lot more than an hour," Said Dean, still looking away. Then he laughed. "Wow, that sounds really stupid when I say it out loud."

"No, It sounds nice," Said Cas , seriously smiling now. Dean finally turned around to face him, and Cas added: "I feel the same way, actually. Almost like I've known you for years."

Dean started to nod, caught himself, then shook his head. "No, none of this romance crap. I refuse to fall into this."

"I kind of like it," Said Cas.

"Yeah, well, you're a girl, and also an angel, where as I'm a dude who is starting to get seriously weirded out."

"Well, romance aside, it does feel that way."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You might hate me for this, but I'm going to say something else that you might define as flirtatious."

"Oh?" Said Dean, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I want to stay with you, regardless of the mark."_ Actually, I know I want to stay with you,_ he thought, but didn't vocalize it.

"Oh," Dean said again, but in a different tone. And then he laughed awkwardly. "Well, this sure is moving fast. I normally save the lifelong dedication for the second date!"

"I don't understand; you've gone on more than one date with many girls, but you have never dedicated your life-"

"It was a joke. Wow, Angels really do not get jokes, huh?"

"Well, jokes seem to be things that are absurd statements, and your statement was one I did not find absurd, just confusing, therefore It would not classify under the label of joke."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Angels really do not get any kind of human interaction at all."

"I fear that you may be correct, although I think I have had a good amount of practice, and am starting to get the hang of it."

Again, there was silence.

"Well, I need to get some sleep," Said Dean, "And I always found it creepy when people- or angels- watched me, so If you could fly away of something..."

"But I thought we agreed that I was never going to leave you. How can I 'fly away' If that means that I won't be in your presence? How can you sleep if that means we won't be speaking?"

Dean backed away a little, starting to look a bit frightened. "Um..."

"No, Dean!" Said Cas, upset. "Don't panic, I was trying to be absurd! I was trying to make a joke! I thought you would find it suitably strange that anyone could be so over attached, but I guess I was mistaken."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Hey, maybe try a knock knock joke next time, okay?" Dean asked, his smile slowly coming back.

"A knock knock joke?"

"Wow, angels. Never gets old."

"I assume that a knock knock joke is an integral part of human culture that I should learn about?"

"No, forget about it."

"But-"

All of a sudden Dean kissed him, and it felt amazing, just like it did at the bar the first time it had happened. He softened his lips into Dean's and wrapped his arms around his back. He remembered that time he had made out with Meg, and tried his best to imitate what he learned from the baby sitter, but Dean was nothing like the pizza man.

"Dean," Said Cas, breaking away, "I normally save the kissing untill the second date."

Dean shook his head. "How about no jokes, OK, Eliana?"

Hearing that name shattered the moment. Cas felt horrible when he heard Dean say Eliana instead of Castiel, but he just nodded. The only reason he was trying to joke around was to loosen things up between them, because things were still very uncomfortable. They had met, were about to have intercourse, He had a freakout, They had an argument, things got weirdly romantic, and now they were kissing. He smiled, because the whole scenario was kind of like a joke. It was ironic.

"I think I'm going to let you sleep now," he said, his shattered smile becoming whole again. He couldn't help it- he was practically dating Dean, and that was something to smile about.


End file.
